Divergent Tank
by tlcoopi7
Summary: Divergent version of "Shark Tank" with Marcus, Johanna, Jeanine, Max, and Jack as your sharks. See Zeke, Uriah, Tobias, Eric, and the rest of the Divergent characters trying to get funding for their businesses. Don't own Divergent nor Shark Tank
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent Tank**

Summary: Divergent parody of Shark Tank where the main faction leaders are the Sharks.

Disclaimer: Don't own either Divergent nor Shark Tank. All products mentioned are fictional.

 **Chapter 1**

Announcer: Here are the sharks.

Marcus Eaton, a world renowned philanthropist who started a mobile soup kitchen in his hometown of Chicago and now spread to 30 cities across America after he founded Eaton Soups.

Johanna Reyes, an international peace activist who invented farming technology to help farmers in less developed nations to grow better crops.

Jack Kang, the founder of Kang and Associates Law Firm with offices in Chicago, New York, Washington, Los Angeles, and Denver.

Jeanine Matthews, the founder of Matthews Industries and the creator of a children's simulation program.

Finally, Max Pratt, the founder of the private security firm Pratt Security that provides security for the rich and famous.

Announcer: First up in the tank are two brothers that wanted to take the game Truth or Dare to the next level.

Zeke: Hi, I am Zeke Pedrad.

Uriah: And I am Uriah Pedrad.

Zeke and Uriah: And we're here to present a better way to play Truth or Dare, which is called Candor or Dauntless.

Uriah: We are seeking $25,000 for 15 percent. We have sold over 2000 sets during our first month alone and currently sold over 100,000 sets.

Zeke: Game is really simple. The player rolls a die to determine if they tell the truth or do a dare and draw a card from that pile. If they roll "pansycake," they lose their turn.

Jack: Can you give a demonstration?

Uriah: Yeah, we can (takes die and rolls on Candor. Takes card and reads out loud) "What is your worst nightmare?" So, my worst nightmare was when my friends were all calling me a pansycake and my girlfriend was making out with Eric because she said that she wants a real man and not a pansycake.

Max: What if someone doesn't want to do a dare or tell the truth?

Zeke: When we play, if a person refused, they have to either take a shot or remove an article of clothing that is not shoes or socks.

Marcus: I don't believe that young children should be taking shots or remove their clothing, so I am out.

Jeanine: Does this provide educational opportunities?

Uriah: The truth questions allows us to get to know our friends and vice versa. For example, the last time we played, we learned that our friend Christina is afraid of moths, so yes, it does provide educational opportunities.

Jeanine: I want to offer $15,000 for 20 percent.

Jack: I like that the game allows the players to tell the truth, so I will offer $17,000 for 15 percent.

Johanna: this game does not promote peace, so I am out.

Max: My children like this game and I can see them playing this version and I am willing to offer you $20,000 for 10 percent.

Announcer: Two sharks are out and three offers are on the table. Which offer will the Pedrad brothers choose? (Zeke and Uriah converse with each other about the offers)

Zeke: Max, since your children like playing the game, we decided to accept your offer.

Announcer: next up in the tank are two martial arts instructors that want to bring martial arts to the next level.

Eric: Hi, I am Eric Coulter.

Tobias: And I'm Tobias Eaton.

Eric and Tobias: And we're here to present Kickmaster 2000 (2 robots, a 5 foot robot and a six foot robot appear right beside them) and we are seeking $100,000 for 30 percent.

Tobias: Kickmaster 2000 is the revolutionary way to improve your martial arts skills and with 4 martial arts styles and five levels of difficulty. Eric will demonstrate the judo immediate level on the six foot robot. (Tobias programs the tall robot to the judo immediate level and Eric demonstrates.) Each robot is programmed to first demonstrate the move (robot picks up Eric and slams him down on the mat) and then it allows the person to try the same move (Eric picks robot up and slams the robot on the mat). After that, the person and the robot practice the same move for 10 minutes until a new move starts. (Eric shuts off robot after the moves are demonstrated.)

Jeanine: What are the five levels?

Eric: Novice, beginner, immediate, advanced, and expert. You start at the novice level and it keeps track of the skills that you mastered and what skills you need to work on in each martial arts style and you must master the level before going on to the next level.

Tobias: For warm ups, you practice the skills that you mastered for five minutes and then it takes you to the learning program for the day.

Marcus: I run a nonprofit that gives kids a safe place to be after school, can this help them learn self defense in case they get attacked?

Eric: Yes, it can help them learn self-defense and we believe that self-defense is not only for women, but it's also for everyone.

Max: Other than judo, what are the four other martial arts styles?

Tobias: We have karate, taekwondo, jujitsu, and mixed martial arts.

Jack: Have you patented Kickmaster 2000 and have you come across any issues with it?

Eric: Yes, it's patented and at first, parents were unsure about using the robots on children, so for safety reasons, in our dojo, the robots are not used with our students younger than 16.

Johanna: I believe that Kickmaster 2000 will promote violence, so I am out.

Max: My security guys can use them for training purposes, so I will offer you $95,000 for 30 percent.

Marcus: Max, how about you split your offer with me?

Max: I will be interested, Marcus. So, our revised offer is that we each provide $47,500 and 15 percent, you will have two sharks helping you out.

Eric: Ok. Jack and Jeanine, do you have any offers? (Eric and Tobias converse together about the offer) Jack: I am worried about possible lawsuits, so I am out.

Jeanine: Martial arts are not really my thing, so I am out.

Eric: Max and Marcus, will you go for $48,000 each? (Max and Marcus converse with each other)

Announcer: Will Max and Marcus take up Eric's and Tobias's offer?

Author's note: Planning on having 8 total products presented, so I will need ideas. Presenters will also be Caleb and Tris Prior (together), Robert and Susan Black (together), Peter Hayes, Drew and Molly Atwood (together), Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene (together), Christina and Will (together), and Andrew and Natalie Prior (together)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Sorry for the late update. It took me awhile to get this chapter flowing.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Announcer: Before the commercial break, Marcus and Max pondered about Eric's and Tobias's offer.

Marcus and Max: Yes, we will go for $48,000 each.

* * *

Announcer: Next up in the tank are a brother-sister pair that created a simulation that allows people to experience historical events.

Caleb: Hi, I am Caleb Prior and this is my sister Beatrice.

Tris: I go by Tris and we're here to present Time Travel Serum.

Caleb: We are seeking $50,000 for 15 percent.

Jack: What does this serum do?

Tris: Well, this serum takes you to a past event, like an event in your past or a historical event.

Jeanine: Let's say, an upper levels student has an assignment to do a report on one of the faction founders, instead of going to the library to do research, they can travel back in time and actually interview one of the founders themselves?

Caleb: Exactly.

Jeanine: I am interested, I will like to offer $175,000 for 15 percent.

Tris: Does anyone else have any offers:

Marcus: I don't see a need for it, so I'm out.

Jack: Can this be used to solve crimes?

Tris: Yes, it can.

Jack: I would like to offer $110,000 for 25 percent.

Announcer: Two offers and one shark out.

Johanna: I believe that this will cause more harm than good, so I'm out.

Caleb: Max, are you interested?

Max: I'll offer $110,000 for 10 percent.

Announcer: Three offers and two sharks out.

(Tris and Caleb converse with each other)

Tris: I think Jeanine has the best offer.

Caleb: I agree.

(Tris and Caleb turn to the sharks).

Tris: Jeanine, we're going to take your offer.

* * *

Announcer: Next up in the tank are three friends that takes lie detectors to a more portable level.

Christina: I am Christina Johnson.

Will: I am Will Kennedy

Al: And I'm Al Jackson and we're here to present Pocket Detector. We are seeking $100,000 for 10 percent.

Christina: The Pocket Detector is a small lie detector that can fit inside your pocket.

Jack: How does it work?

Will: You place your index finger on the sensor and it reads your heart rate and your breathing. During the test, a person will ask you questions and it records your heart rate and breathing.

Jeanine: How will it know if someone is lying?

Al: If your heart rate and breathing gets too fast, you're lying. If it's at a steady rate, then you're telling the truth.

Marcus: Is it possible for someone to beat this?

Christina: Yes, it's possible for someone to beat it. Some people have a talent for lying and make it look like they're telling the truth. Like a certain boy that we went to school with.

Max: So is this kid that can lie and make it look like he's telling the truth, is he involved in this?

Christina: He is not involved in it at all. He doesn't even know about it.

Jack: I would like to make an offer. I will offer $200,000 for 15 percent. I can see this being used in court cases in the future.

Will: Thank you, Jack. Johanna, you're quiet.

Johanna: I find no need for it, so I'm out.

Marcus: I think that it might be ineffective, so I am out.

Jeanine: I'll offer $250,000 for 35 percent. You will need my expertise to make it better.

Christina: Thank you, Jeanine. Max, are you interested? (Max talking with Jack)

Max: Jack and I have a joint offer. We will each put in $75,000 for 7.5 percent, that is $150,000 for 15 percent and you get two sharks.

Will: Thank you, Max.

Announcer: Two sharks out and two offers on the table.

Al: Jeanine, are you interested in joining Max and Jack?

Announcer: Will Jeanine join Max and Jack in their offer? Find out after the break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Announcer: Before the commercial break, Jeanine pondered about whatever or not to join Max and Jack in their offer.

Jeanine: Max, Jack and I will each put in $25,000 at 5 percent each. This is $75,000 at 15 percent, but instead of two sharks, you get three sharks. Do you accept the deal?

(Will, Christina and Al converse among each other other)

Will: Yes, we will accept that offer.

* * *

Announcer: Next up in the tank are three friends that wants to take simulation fighting to the next level.

Peter: Hi, I am Peter Hayes.

Molly: I'm Molly Atwood.

Drew: I'm Drew Clarkson and we are presenting the simulation Fight or Die. Fight or Die is a simulation that the goal is to fight or die. If you die in the simulation, you die in real life. We are offering $10,000 for 5 percent.

Marcus: I'm out. This is nothing more than another way to commit suicide.

Johanna: I agree with Marcus, so I'm out too.

Jack: I concur with Marcus and Johanna, so I am out also.

Announcer: Three sharks are out and no offers.

Jeanine: I am going with Marcus, Johanna and Jack and I'm out as well.

Max: I am going with my colleagues and say I am out.

(Peter pulls out a knife and started towards Marcus)

Peter: This is ALL your fault. (Max subdue Peter and call police)

Police officer: What do you want me to do with him?

Marcus: Arrest him and charge him with assault.

Police officer: Yes, sir, I will do that. (Police officer handcuffs Peter and takes him outside of the tank with Molly and Drew following him.)

* * *

Announcer: Next up in the tank are a brother and sister that wanted to make crops grow in the desert.

Susan: Hi, I am Susan Black.

Robert: And I'm her brother Robert and we are presenting Crops in the Desert.

Susan: Crops in the Desert is a specialized fertilizer that allows you to turn a hot desert into a fertilized farm. We are offering $100,000 for 20 percent.

Johanna: How does it work?

Robert: It works by placing a stake in the ground and leaving it there for 3 years. Each stake can fertilize up to 500 square feet. After the 3 years, you replace the stake with a crop and that crop grows within that 500 square feet and harvest as usual.

(Johanna and Jeanine converse with each other)

Jeanine: Johanna and I will like to offer $100,000 at 7 percent each. That is $200,000 at 14 percent and you get two sharks.

(Susan and Robert converse)

Susan: Does anyone would like to offer?

Jack: Not my area of expertise, so I am out.

Max: Same, I'm out.

Marcus: I'm out too.

Robert: Johanna and Jeanine, we accept your offer.

* * *

Announcer: Next up in the tank are two sisters and their friend that wants to take girl power to the next level.

Shuana: Hi, I am Shauna Banks.

Lynn: I'm her younger sister Lynn Banks.

Marlene: I'm their friend Marlene Cannon.

Shauna, Lynn, Marlene: And we're here to present Girl Power.

Lynn: We are offering Girl Power for $15,000 for 5 percent.

Johanna: What is Girl Power?

Announcer: What is Girl Power? Stay tuned after this commercial break.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the LONG delay and this story is ALMOST done with one more chapter. I am working on my other stories that have not had an update since December.

 **Poll:** What is Girl Power: active wear for women, a board game or fitness program. Pick your choice. The one with the most picks will be the winner.


End file.
